


Fantasy Of Love:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Erotic, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Slash, Flogging, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Bites, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Touching, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Whipping, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Temperance secretly found out that Hannibal wanted to have a threesome with her & a busty sunny blond from the club, & she arranges it, Will she be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Of Love:

*Summary: Temperance secretly found out that Hannibal wanted to have a threesome with her & a busty sunny blond from the club, & she arranges it, Will she be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck woke up, & smiled as she remembered what happened the previous night, she never knew that someone like Hannibal could bring out her animal side, when sex is involved, she turned over & saw that her sleeping partner & new lover was asleep, It was a disappointment to her, cause she was up for some action, she pulled the sheet from his hot, & sweaty body. She licked her lips at the sight in front of her.

 

That beautiful shaft, with little hair covering it, **"It's so perfect, I could write about it"** , she thought to herself, & she looked at Hannibal, **"I hate to wake him, But tough, I need some action, My needs come first"** , she said, as she straddles him lightly, & he moaned out in his sleep, she watched as he was dreaming, & she smiled, as she found out what the dream was about.

 

 **"So he wants a threesome with me & Kit ?, Don't worry, I will arrange it"**, she smiled to herself, & she made her way down his body, & when she got to his cock, & balls, she used all of her skills on it, when she did the virbating sound, He opened his eyes, & shot up & yelled, He looked at Temperance, who had a smirk on her face, He took her body & soul.

 

When he was in the shower, she snuck behind him & grabbed his ass, & began to massage it, "I got myself a hunky man", & then she pushed him to the wall, & said, "Rub yourself against the wall, You cum, The smacks get harder", she proceeded to do it, & he was almost at the edge, & then she said in a seductive voice, "Cum for me, **_Stud_** ", & he did, & she came after him, & they were tired & spent for awhile, Then Hannibal took control.

 

He used his wicked tongue, & it was bringing her instant pleasure, & she moaned, as he bit a nipple, & then he went further down & pleasured her sweet center, She was screaming out her release, & it was the most intense feeling that she ever felt before. He was thrusting into her, & she was trying to match his rhythm, & they both came at the same time. They were embracing each other, as they slid to the floor, & were spent once again.

 

They washed each other, without getting the other excited, & they got out of the shower, & dried off, They forego the pajamas, & the happy couple got into their bed, & slept for awhile, while holding the other, & then when it was brunch, Temperance smacked him on his bare ass, & said, "Baby, Come on, I am hungry, Let's go get something to eat, " Hannibal nodded, & they got up, & get ready to spend the day with each other, & to have brunch.

 

Hannibal had no idea that while he was in the shower, Temperance had called Kit, & arranged everything for that night, "He hasn't have a clue", she thought to herself with a wicked smile, "What's so funny, Kid ?", She found that she loves that nickname, "Nothing, I am just happy", & they went on with their day.

 

That night was a jammed pack night for the club, Hannibal was nervous cause he knew that Temperance was working these kind of nights, & he knew that she could handle herself very well, but he could not help but worry about her, He will love her til the day that he dies, & leaves this Earth, & he kissed her "goodbye", & said with a bright smile, "Have a great show", she winked at him, & leaves for the dressing room.

 

Kit had a smirk on her face, & said, "Hey, Lover", & they shared a hot passionate kiss, & they moved to get ready for their show, & boy it will get hot. Face looked up at her friend, "Thanks for doing for me, I owe you a big one", Kit waved her hand dismissively, & said, "Forget it, I take one off for the times that I owe you", They got into their sexiest outfits, & fixed their tits up, & they headed for the stage, so they can be prepared for their intros.

 

They were ready, & everyone was drooling over them, men & women, It was amazing, But Hannibal was not jealous, He knew that Temperance will be coming home to him every night, & every night after that. He watched with interest, & licked his dry lips, as the girls were coming over, & doing a part of their routine, that involves him. Temperance ties his hands with some ribbon, & kisses his neck, as she undoes his shirt, his chest was bare, while Kit rides him like a bronco, & then gets on her knees, undoes his pants, & exposes his hard-on, & his fetish for lepoard print undies, "Cute Undies, **_Stud_** ", she whispered seductively, & goosed his delicious hard dick.

 

He watched til the ladies were stripped down to their g-string, & they threw that in the audience for some lucky person to have, He was painfully hard, & Face releases Hannibal, & helps him fixes himself up, & then she joins Kit on stage, & they finished their routine, & they blew kisses to the audience, & went back to change, & get ready for their special evening with Hannibal, that they had planned, & set up.

 

They broke through the door, when they got home, & Hannibal managed to close it, & they managed to get to the couch, Temperance was busy working on undoing his shirt, while Kit was busy torturing & teasingly tickling his pickle. He moaned, as Temperance was sucking, biting, & kissing every inch of bare skin that she could find, He yelped, as she bit a nipple hard, & wasn't sorry for one bit of it, She & Kit worked together on undoing pants, & bring them down, & the offensive underwear along with them, & they stepped up their game, & that is when things got _**really**_ heated up.

 

Hannibal was busying kissing  Temperance, while Kit was making a feast of his cock & balls,  He went wide-eyed, as the beautiful stripper was doing a harder sucking motion, Temperance worked her way down, & joined her partner, & crime, & between the two of them, He came hard, & they all fucked on the couch, where he wasn't shown any mercy. He also liked it that too, cause it keeps everything all spicy, & hot.

 

They moved to the bedroom, where they tied up Hannibal, They flogged & whipped him, & then proceeded to put on a show for him, when Kit smacked Temperance on the ass, Hannibal groaned out pleasurably, "You like that, **_Stud_** ?", She asked him seductively,  & he nodded, she did once more, & Temperance got her revenge, & they fucked in front of him, which he watched with interest, & so did his dick & testicles, They released him, & he got his payback, by pkaying, teasing, licking, bitung, & torturing their large breasts & nipples. He got fucked raw, with the erotic electrostimulation machine, that Kit brought til he passed out, Kit dressed & got ready to leave, "Thanks again, Kit, I really owe you one", "Anytime", she said & licked a wet stripe up his cock, & then she & Temperance shared a kiss, & tweaked a nipple, "You have a great thing going here, Don't fuck it up", she warned her, Temperance said smiling, "I won't", Then her friend/lover left, Temperance covered herself, & Hannibal with a sheet,  & she said softly to him, "I love you, Johnny", she kissed the top of his head, & joined her lover in a peaceful slumber, where she is dreaming of her future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
